


Taken - Day 9, Double penetratrion

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [9]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eric, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, top godric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wanted - no, needed - to not only feel but taste Godric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken - Day 9, Double penetratrion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric was naked, kneeling on the bed, head resting on his folded arms, back bowed. He shivered as he felt Godric’s gaze travel over his exposed body, then again as fingertips softly trailed up the inside of his legs.

“Spread your legs a bit wider for me.” Godric’s voice was gentle, loving.

Eric closed his eyes and did as he was asked to. It was easier to expose himself like this, to submit completely, when he didn’t see what was around him so he kept his eyes closed for now. Not that he would be able to see what Godric was doing anyway, considering their current positions. He took a deep breath and relaxed as much as possible in this position.

“Has anyone else ever seen you like this?” Godric asked while he ran his hands over Eric’s lower back, the curve of his arse.

Eric shuddered at the thought; he’d never trust anyone else enough to submit like this. “No,” he shook his head, “only you. I’d do everything for you.” He was dimly aware that he sounded needy, weak, but he didn’t care. Eric knew that Godric saw him, all of him, not only the vulnerable part he showed now - and he knew just as well that Godric wasn’t thinking less of him for this, quite the opposite. He relaxed again.

Godric’s hands left his body, Eric heard a click - the bottle of lube. Then one hand was back, resting on the small of his back, grounding him, holding him still. A slick finger traced down his spine, between his cheeks, then gently pushed inside just a tiny bit. Eric pressed back into it, wanted more; it had been too long since he had felt Godric inside.

“Don’t move.” The soft admonishment was accentuated by a squeeze of the hand now holding onto Eric’s hip. “I want to take my time.” Eric stilled his movement, but a small, pleading sound escaped him. “I know, it’s been so long.” Godric pressed a kiss over Eric’s spine. “But that’s why I want to savour this.” A light bite on his left cheek caused Eric to moan. Godric chuckled against his skin. “I guess I’ve made you wait long enough now.” With that he sat up again and at the same time pushed his finger in all the way. 

Eric tensed at the sudden, unexpected intrusion, then relaxed around the slow thrusts of Godric’s finger. After an eternity of this slow, torturous pleasure, the single finger was replaced by two. Eric barely felt the additional stretch; he was already as loose and relaxed as he could get. And still Godric didn’t hurry, kept fucking him just as carefully and gently, calming and grounding Eric with murmured praise and a steady hand on his hip. Just when Eric thought he couldn’t stand it any longer, the two fingers became three, and Godric sped up his movements. The sounds Eric made where dangerously close to whimpers. As good as Godric’s fingers felt, he wanted more, needed to be taken, to be fucked until they both were exhausted and sated. 

He might have begged, or maybe just uttered unintelligible things; Eric didn’t really care. Suddenly he felt empty, Godric had removed his fingers. Eric whined at the emptiness, but then the fingers were replaced by Godric’s cock. Unable to hold himself still any longer, Eric rocked back into Godric’s thrusts, tried to take him deeper, to get fucked harder. A hand in his hair pulled his head up, the sharp pain and change in angle sent pleasure surging through Eric’s body. He wanted to turn his head, wanted - no, needed - to not only feel but taste his maker, but Godric didn’t release the hold on Eric’s hair and kept him from turning.

“Godric… taste you… please…” Somehow he managed to get words out, though he didn’t know what language he had used. But Godric had understood, or guessed, didn’t matter. There were fingers at his lips, pushing into his mouth, fucking into him as fast and hard as Godric’s cock in his arse. He moaned around the fingers and sucked, let himself be taken over by the feeling of Godric inside of him, the scent and taste of his maker, the sounds they both made. It was overwhelming and left him with nothing but pleasure, building, rising, taking over any coherent thought he might have had left. Godric’s rhythm faltered, his thrusts became erratic and somehow even harder, faster. 

“Mine!” Godric growled, then bit down at the nape of Eric’s neck.

The possessiveness in Godric’s voice and the sharp pain of the bite, combined with the scent of his own blood, pushed Eric over the edge and he came with a scream muffled by Godric’s fingers. A few thrusts later Godric stilled and came with a scream of his own. He collapsed on top of Eric, whose arms gave out under their combined weight, he felt wrung out. Godric’s soft licks around the bite were almost too much, Eric shivered. Immediately Godric stopped and rolled off of Eric, pulling him close until they lay side by side, holding each other.


End file.
